


just like love

by JadenGrace1



Series: for the heart to conquer [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Blood, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: 7 missed calls. 3 new voicemails.Dread pools heavy and cold in Adam’s gut. Uneasily, he pulls up the first voicemail and presses play.“Adam, please, I really need you to pick up the phone. Keith’s— there was an accident. He’s in an ambulance right now, on the way to the Garrison Hospital—”~For the "Vehicular Accident" square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.





	just like love

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being having way more adashi (shadam?) than originally intended, lol. Hope there's still enough brotherly love for you, anon!
> 
> Title from the following quote:
> 
> "Accidents ambush the unsuspecting, often violently, just like love."  
> -Andrew Davidson, "The Gargoyle"
> 
> Edit: Thank you guys so much for over 100 kudos!!!

Adam looks up at the clock on the far wall of the lecture hall as the final group finishes their presentation. He supposes he could lecture for the remaining twenty minutes, give his students a little head start on the new unit they’ll be starting next week, but… he’s tired. And from the number of dark circles he can see on the faces in front of him, his students are tired too.

 

“Stevens, Herrera, Tsai, Quintero.” He stands and begins to make his way to the large whiteboard behind him. “Your presentation scores will be up on the student portal within twenty-four hours. Everyone else,” he takes a marker and underlines the homework he had written on the board at the beginning of the lecture, “don’t forget to do your reading and study packet. Those will be due on Monday.” The capped marker goes back to its ledge, and Adam turns to face the class once more. “Any questions?”

 

Most students stare blearily ahead, while others slowly shake their heads. He nods. “Alright then. Class dismissed.” The screeching of chairs and influx of mindless chatter accompany him as he makes his way back to his desk and slowly begins to pack his things, making sure to linger in case a student actually  _ does _ have a question but was too shy to ask. By the time the last student trickles out the door, he has all the papers he needs to grade over the weekend packed in his bag; all that’s left is to grab his cell phone.

 

He pulls it out of the top drawer of his desk and powers it back on, smiling when the picture of his background pops up. It’s a photo of him kissing a smiling Takashi on the cheek, taken just a few dates after they became official. It’s one of his favorite pictures, and he has a copy of it framed at home.

 

His serene smile quickly drops, however, when his phone starts incessantly buzzing with notifications of missed calls and voicemails. All from Takashi.

 

_ 7 missed calls. 3 new voicemails. _

 

Dread pools heavy and cold in Adam’s gut. Uneasily, he pulls up the first voicemail and presses play.

 

_ “Adam, please, I really need you to pick up the phone. Keith’s— there was an accident. He’s in an ambulance right now, on the way to the Garrison Hospital—” _ Adam doesn’t realize he’s moving until his shoulder smacks the doorframe of the classroom.  _ “He’s— fuck, I don’t even know. Adam, just— I need you. I’m heading over there right now. Call me.” _

 

Silence rings in his ears for a moment as he hurries through hallway after hallway, practically sprinting to the lot where his car is parked. He ignores the confused looks and concerned shouts from student and staff member alike, his mind too focused on the panic that’s starting to consume him. His fingers fumble as he frantically goes to play the next one.

 

_ “ _ —amnit _. Adam, I’m at the hospital, walking towards the ER entrance right now, and— fuck. Fuck. I just— Call me. Please.” _

 

The end of the voicemail is punctuated with the slamming of the door as Adam bursts out into the staff parking lot, scanning frantically for the aisle his car is in. He spots it a moment later, and as he begins running — heart threatening to pound out of his chest — he hits play on the third and final voicemail.

 

There’s a shuddering breath, followed by a shaky exhale.  _ “Adam… Keith’s—” _ Takashi’s voice cracks, and there’s a sniffle over the line. Adam freezes ten feet away from his car, breath catching in his throat and heart stopping as horror turns to ice in his veins, because… that sounds like…   _ No. Nonono, he can’t— _

 

_ “Keith’s in pretty bad shape. They, uh. They wouldn’t tell me much, just shoved me into the waiting room and told me someone would be out to update me soon, but...” _

 

Relief hits him like a tidal wave, and he staggers the rest of the way to the car.  _ He’s still alive. He’s alive he’s alive he’s alive.  _ The voicemail continues to play as Adam fumbles his keys into the lock and opens the car door, dropping his bag into the passenger seat and pulling the door closed behind him.

 

_ “ Fuck . I realized right before I called that you’re still teaching right now so you won’t be getting this for… at least another hour. I just— I just really need you here, Adam. I’m scared, and— and— I just need you. So please hurry when you get this. I love you.” _

 

He brings the phone away from his ear, hands trembling. That was the last of the messages and phone calls, and his phone tells him it was received nearly forty-five minutes ago.

 

White knuckles wrap around the steering wheel, and Adam curls over himself until his forehead joins his hands on the worn vinyl. He takes a moment just to breathe and then takes another deep inhale. And another. And another.

 

One more breath, and it’s like a flip is switched. He straightens, starts the engine, and throws the car into reverse — speeding out of the parking lot as fast as he can without being reckless. As soon as he hears the soft jingle indicating his phone has successfully paired with the car, he barks, “Call Takashi,” grip tightening on the steering wheel.

 

It rings once. Twice.  _ “Adam?” _

 

The desperation in Takashi’s voice nearly winds Adam, tugging on his heartstrings with ice-crusted fingers. “Yeah, Takashi, it’s me. I listened to the messages, and I’m on my way right now, okay? I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

 

_ “Okay. Thank god, okay.” _

 

“Just a few more minutes, I promise.”

 

_ “Good. I— good.” _

 

Adam swallows, hopes he doesn’t sound as scared as he feels when he asks, “Any updates?”

 

_ “No. No, not yet. I just— I’ve just been sitting here.  _ Waiting _.” _

 

The self-deprecation radiates off of Takashi through the phone like the heat of the surrounding desert and Adam simultaneously aches for his boyfriend and is  _ angry. _

 

“Hey, hey,” he chastises sternly. “I know that tone. There’s nothing more that you could be doing right now, Takashi.”

 

A crackled scoff.  _ “I know, but—” _

 

Adam cuts him off. “I know it sucks, I  _ know _ it does. But at this point, waiting is all we’re gonna be able to do, okay? And I’m just about to pull into the lot right now, so I’ll be able to come wait right next to you in just a minute, okay?”

 

_ “You’re here already? That was… fast.” _

 

“...I may or may not have been going faster than what is usually recommended.”

 

_ “Adam—”  _

 

“Oh, don’t you ‘ _ Adam’ _ me. You don’t get to use that tone on me, not with all the shit you like to pull. I seem to remember you recently doing something  _ particularly _ stupid. What was it again? Oh yeah, driving a hovercycle off of a  _ literal cliff _ .” He had  _ not _ been happy when Keith told him the story, gushing about how cool it was and how he couldn’t wait to be able to try it someday — he’d been reasonably sure he was about to burst a blood vessel.

 

Takashi chuckles, but it’s wet and desperate and heartbreaking in a way that makes Adam’s chest ache.

 

“Takashi. Baby, listen to me. I’m parking right now, and I’ll be inside in less than two minutes, okay? And then I’m gonna hold you and we’re gonna do some waiting — gonna hate every second of it — and then we’re gonna be ready to be there for Keith, okay? We’re gonna be ready to help him with whatever he needs, okay?”

 

Another heavy sigh statics over the line.  _ “Yeah— okay.” _

 

“Good. I’m gonna see you in like 30 seconds, so I’m gonna hang up now, okay, Takashi?”

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

“I love you.”

 

_ “Love you, too.” _

 

He hangs up the phone as the automatic doors  _ whoosh _ open, and he makes a beeline in the direction of the ER waiting room.

 

* * *

“C’mon, Shiro! Just one more race.” Keith looks over at him with big dark eyes, the dirt lines from the goggles somehow managing to make him look even  _ cuter _ .

 

_ Be strong, Takashi,  _ he orders to himself. _ Keep it together. Don’t cave to the adorable little twerp. You are a  _ responsible  _ older brother.  _ “Keith…”

 

“Please?” And oh no, that is  _ totally _ not fair. Keith looks so hopeful and eager, and the way he’s looking up at Shiro is doing  _ something  _ inside his chest, making him feel like he would do literally anything to keep this kid from ever experiencing a single ounce of sadness or pain ever in his entire life and—

 

With a heavy sigh, his resolve cracks. “Tell you what…” He peeks over at Keith and watches him perk up with anticipation.

 

“We can race back to the Garrison—”

 

“ _ Yes!” _ Keith exclaims, throwing both fists into the air.

 

“— _ but _ ,” Shiro points and gives him a serious look, “you have to absolutely promise me to be careful, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, waving him off as he turns to hop back up onto his hovercycle. And nope, that is  _ way _ too nonchalant for Shiro’s comfort.

 

“Keith, I’m serious.” He stops the kid before he can go far, quickly grabbing him by the shoulder and angling him to make sure he looks him in the eye. “It’s not gonna be just us and the desert. There are going to be people and cars, and I need you to  _ promise _ me that you’ll be careful. No speeding, no risky maneuvers, nothing. Just a drive back to the Garrison… and we just happen to be trying to see who gets there first. Got it?”

 

Keith keeps his gaze steady on Shiro’s and must see the seriousness in his eyes because he nods solemnly.

 

“Yeah, Shiro. I get it.” He reaches up to pat Shiro’s arm where it still rests on his shoulder. “I’ll be careful, promise.” And then Keith’s hand is moving between them, a closed fist rising up with the pinky extended.

 

Shiro feels something warm and gooey spread inside his chest, and he can’t help the grin that sweeps across his face. “Good.” He captures Keith’s pinky snuggly with his own. “That’s all I ask.”

 

Keith smiles up at him, small and sincere, and Shiro thinks,  _ Wow, I really lucked out in the little brother department, didn’t I? _

 

Then Keith is yanking his hand away, all but throwing himself onto his hovercycle and shooting off as Shiro scrambles to catch up.

 

“Now c’mon, old timer. Time to eat my dust!” It’s shouted over the roar of motors and the rush of sand being displaced, but Shiro still hears it — and more importantly, he hears the  _ joy _ in it.

 

Shiro laughs, giddy, before gunning the engine and racing off after him.

 

* * *

Five minutes of whoops and laughs and a few fancy tricks later, they reach the edge of the city — both easing the breaks and slowing to match the posted speed limit. While Shiro managed to gain most of the ground he lost due to Keith’s  _ completely unfair _ head start, the kid was able to keep his lead as they quickly traded red sand for dark pavement.

 

As they wind their way through side streets and residential areas, Shiro is happy to note that Keith is  _ actually _ listening to him and is driving with more caution than he honestly thought possible. Especially since Shiro’s pretty convinced that Keith’s more of an adrenaline junkie than  _ he _ is.

 

He sighs internally and mentally makes a note to buy Adam some flowers this weekend — in essence, a “Sorry I’m So Reckless, and Sorry I Managed to Adopt a Somehow Even  _ More _ Reckless Younger Brother, Please Don’t Get an Aneurysm or Stress Ulcer” gift. And maybe a nice box of chocolates, or some expensive coffee. Or both.  _ Yeah, probably both. _

 

Shiro pulls to a stop at an intersection, Keith already continuing on the other side, and waits for a large truck to pass before continuing. He’s just finished crossing the street when it happens. During his wait at the stop sign, Keith had managed to gain some considerable distance. That doesn’t stop Shiro from being able to watch the scene in front of him unfold with perfect, awful clarity.

 

He watches as a dog rushes into the street directly in front of Keith, yipping madly and being chased by a little kid, probably no older than six or seven.

 

He watches as Keith hits the breaks and swerves harshly to the left, expertly dodging both the dog and the kid.

 

He watches as that puts Keith directly in front of a car that’s speeding towards them from the opposite direction.

 

And he watches, helpless, as that car slams into Keith’s hovercycle, sending him flying into the windshield before bouncing off and over the car, into the pavement out of Shiro’s view.

 

Shiro’s mind short-circuits, filling with nothing but a static-y white-noise that drowns out everything that’s happening around him. Next thing he knows, he’s haphazardly parking his hovercycle next to Keith’s crumpled one and flinging himself off, a chorus of  _ no no no no no no nonononononono _ building in the back of his head, reaching a screeching crescendo as he rounds the end of the car.

 

The crescendo halts… and Shiro forgets how to breathe.

 

Keith is lying on the pavement, unmoving. Shiro can’t see much from where he’s standing and from the way Keith is crumpled, but he can see blood — patches of it leaking out from places where his jeans and jacket have been shredded by the asphalt, and he looks so… small. Broken.

 

A shoulder shifts slightly, and Shiro hears a quiet groan. The soft noise is deafening in the terrifying quiet of his mind, and it jumpstarts him back into motion. Almost instantaneously, Shiro is on his knees next to Keith.

 

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” His hands yearn to reach out and touch, to hold and comfort and confirm that Keith is okay. But he holds back, swallowing his panic like a bitter pill and taking a visual catalog of his brother’s injuries. Besides all of the scrapes that cover Keith’s arms and legs, there’s not much damage Shiro can immediately see.  _ But how much is there internally?  _ He viciously shoves that thought to the back of his mind, his eyes drawn to a large scrape across the top right of Keith’s forehead that’s bleeding heavily and is already swelling.

 

Before he can panic too much about that, Keith groans again — face scrunching up in pain — before blearily opening his eyes.

 

Shiro nearly faints in relief. There had been a part of him — a deep, subconscious part he had been frantically and desperately ignoring — that had thought Keith was never going to open his eyes again.  _ Oh, thank god thank god thank god _ — 

 

“Hey there, Kiddo. There you are.” He gently moves some of Keith’s hair out of his face, the only touch he’ll allow himself before Keith is looked at by a professional. “The medics are on their way, okay? They’re gonna give you some of the good stuff and then get you all fixed up, okay? You’re gonna be okay, Keith.” He says it like fact, wills it into existence. “You’re gonna be okay.”

 

Keith stares at him. “Shiro?”

 

“Yeah, Buddy?” He keeps stroking the same spot where he moved the hair, knowing it’s doing more for him than Keith at this point, but hoping it’ll provide even the tiniest bit of comfort.

 

“I don’t...” Keith’s eyes slowly drift somewhere to the left, and something cold coils up in Shiro’s gut.

 

He stops stroking. “Keith?”

 

And then the seizing starts.

 

For a moment, Shiro sits frozen, gaping as Keith’s limbs jerk and spasm uncontrollably.  _ He’s seizing. He’s seizing, he’s seizing, oh god he’s seizing, oh god oh god oh god— _ the sound of Keith’s head smacking into the pavement cracks like a gunshot and Shiro jolts into action, rolling Keith slightly so he’s entirely on his side before attempting to cradle his head to protect it from any more damage.

 

“Here—” A crumpled jacket is shoved into his line of sight and placed underneath Keith’s head. He spares a quick glance to the person — a woman, dark skin contrasted by a yellow sundress — and gives her a terse “Thanks” before focusing once again on the seizing boy in front of him.

 

Freezing panic crawls into his chest and his lungs and threatens to overwhelm him once again.  _ Numbers, numbers, focus on the numbers.  _ He thinks it’s been ten, maybe fifteen seconds since the seizing started? He counts out another twenty seconds before the spasms begin to slow, trickling down to tremors before eventually stopping altogether.

 

Shiro feels like he’s aged thirty years in the last thirty seconds.

 

Suddenly there are multiple people in uniform squatting around Keith, touching him, talking, and reality starts to become disjointed. An arm on his shoulder pulls him up and to the side, but he can’t take his eyes off of Keith, can’t—

 

“Sir? Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Shiro watches as one of the paramedics peels Keith’s eyes open and shines a penlight into them.

 

“Sir, can you hear me?”

 

The voice sounds like it’s coming down a long tunnel, or maybe like he’s underwater.  _ Is this what drowning feels like? _

 

He finally turns to look at the person talking to him, another paramedic — a shorter woman with brown skin and dark green hair pulled back into a ponytail. It takes him a moment to process what she’s saying and then another to verbalize a response. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”

 

“What’s your name?” she questions, whipping out a large tablet and tapping away.

 

_ Name. You know your name.  _ “Takashi Shirogane.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Shirogane. Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Almost instinctively, his eyes are drawn back over to Keith. Irrational fear has clawed its way up his spine, icy hooks digging deep, telling him that if he looks away for too long — if he doesn’t pay close enough attention — that Keith will disappear. That he’ll be  _ gone _ .

 

“Mr. Shirogane?”

 

He swallows, trying his best to shove down those terrible thoughts and instead listen to the logical ones, the quiet ones telling him that the sooner he gives the paramedics the information they need, the sooner they can help Keith and get him to the hospital.

 

As if fighting some powerful invisible force, he slowly turns back to the paramedic, locking everything down inside himself with iron and steel as he focuses on giving information.  _ Lock it down, Takashi.  _ He takes a deep, shaky breath. “There was an accident. Keith was on his hovercycle, and he swerved to avoid hitting a dog and child in the street. There was another car coming the other way and it—” He clears his throat.  _ Lock it down. Information now, emotions later. Lock it down. _ “It hit him. He— he hit the windshield before rolling over the car and onto the pavement. I got to him maybe twenty seconds after the initial hit. He was conscious up until he started seizing. It lasted about fifty-two seconds, give or take, and then you guys showed up.”

 

He allows himself to look back over, sees that they’ve loaded him onto a gurney and are getting ready to load him into the ambulance.  _ Keep it together, he’ll be fine. Keep it together, he’ll be fine. _

 

“Can you tell me Keith’s full name?”

 

He drags his attention away once again.  _ Lock it down. Keep it together.  _ “Keith Kogane. Kilo-Oscar-Golf-Alpha-November-Echo. He’s a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison— all his medical information should be on his file.”

 

“Perfect, that’ll make everything a lot easier.” The paramedic finishes up her frantic typing, and she glances over at her team before focusing back on Shiro. “Now, you won’t be able to ride with us—” and Shiro goes to interrupt, because  _ Keith’s in there, his brother’s in there, he can’t  _ leave  _ him— _ , but she continues before he can get a word out. “ _ However _ , you’re welcome to follow us in your vehicle and meet us at the hospital. Okay?” She stares him down; not unkindly, but firm.

 

And he hesitates. Because while logically he knows that he can’t do anything to help at this point, his traitorous mind can’t help but insist  _ you’re failing him, Takashi. You’re gonna lose your brother, and it’s gonna be all your fault. You’re gonna lose him, you’re gonna lose him, all your fault, you’re gonna lose him, you’re gonna— _

 

He can almost hear the metaphorical cell doors slam as he promptly and firmly tells that part of his brain to  _ shut the fuck up. _

 

“Okay,” he finally sighs. “Thank you.”

 

She nods. “No problem.” With that, she goes and hops into the ambulance, and then it’s speeding off, sirens wailing and echoing into the afternoon.

 

He knows he should probably talk to the police, give them some kind of statement, but as he sees an officer approach, he knows that there is absolutely no way he is going to stay behind a second longer.  _ Screw it. _

 

He turns towards the officer and starts speaking while she’s still a good ten feet away. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, I work for the Garrison, and you can get everything from me later, but right now I need to be with my brother.”

 

Not bothering to check whether or not she actually heard him, he promptly pivots and jogs back to his untouched hovercycle, ignoring the controlled chaos that still occupies the street. He’s on a mission, and there’s nothing that’s going stop him from completing it.

 

There is, however, one thing he needs to do first.

 

As he hops up onto the hovercycle, he pulls out his cell phone.

 

* * *

Adam does a quick scan of the waiting room, easily spotting his boyfriend sitting at the end of one of the rows. He’s hunched over in his chair, head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, and for the first time since meeting him, Adam thinks Takashi looks  _ small.  _ Something inside his chest twinges at the thought.

 

As he gets closer, Takashi looks up with red-rimmed eyes and that something in his chest  _ twists.  _ His boyfriend stands to greet him. “Adam—”

 

Before he can even finish saying his name, Adam has his arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. They stand there for a moment, and then Takashi is wrapping his arms around him and clinging with a desperation that has Adam holding on even tighter.

 

“I’m here, Takashi.” He kisses the side of his boyfriend’s head. “I’m here.”

 

They breathe together — a few stolen moments of comfort, hugs softening — before slowly separating. Adam tries to catch Takashi’s eyes, but he keeps his head ducked, grabbing Adam’s hand and leading them over to a bench in the corner.

 

Takashi pulls him down next to him, and Adam remains pliant as Takashi arranges them to his liking. He ends up with an armful of boyfriend as Takashi tucks himself into Adam’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Adam’s torso and tucking his face into his uniform-clad shoulder. As Adam rests his head atop Takashi’s, he thinks how funny it is that, of the two of them, his colossal beefcake of a boyfriend is the more cuddly one.  _ Then again _ , he thinks,  _ Takashi’s pretty affectionate with everyone he’s close with _ . Especially with the newest addition to his family.

 

Thinking about Keith sends a shuddering sigh out of Adam. He  _ still  _ doesn’t know what happened or what kind of shape he’s in, just that there was some kind of accident. And from the way his boyfriend’s acting, he can assume it’s  _ bad _ . He’s almost too afraid to ask, wondering if he’ll be in just as sad a state as Takashi if he knows the details.

 

But he knows Takashi, knows how much talking through things helps him, even if he’s a stubborn asshole who would rather fling himself off a cliff than talk about his  _ own _ problems. Adam takes a deep, fortifying breath before closing his eyes and biting the metaphorical bullet.

 

“What happened, Takashi?” He mumbles the question gently into his boyfriend’s hair, but from the way Takashi tenses in his arms he may as well have shouted it. Adam doesn’t push, just momentarily tightens his hold and starts rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend’s spine. After a moment, he slowly relaxes again, letting out a bone-weary sigh. He doesn’t move from his tucked-in position as he begins to speak.

 

“We were riding the hovercycles back from the desert, cut through a residential neighborhood. Kid chased a dog out into the street in front of Keith, he swerved to avoid them. He—” Takashi inhales sharply, tensing, and Adam braces himself. “There was a car coming from the other way and it— it hit him. He went flying into the windshield and bounced off and  _ fuck, _ Adam.” 

 

Takashi’s grip turns vice-like as his breathing becomes erratic. “H-He was covered in scrapes, and there was this huge cut on his head, a-and then he had a fucking  _ seizure _ , I—”

 

“Breathe for me, Takashi,” he interrupts, soothing. He moves his hands to Takashi’s shoulders and gently adjusts them so he can get a better look at his boyfriend. “C’mon, deep breaths.”

 

Takashi fists his hands in the front of Adam’s uniform. “Adam, I just— I can’t— I just got him. He’s my little brother, and it’s all my fault—”

 

“This is  _ not _ your fault.” He moves one hand to his boyfriend's cheek, forces him to look him in the eyes. “ _ None _ of this is your fault, okay?  _ None _ of it.”

 

“But—”

 

“No,” he insists. “This was just one of those things where it was just a whole bunch of circumstances that happened to line up in a really shitty way.” He gives a helpless half-shrug. “Sometimes the universe is like that. And it sucks and it’s horrible, but it’s not anyone’s fault.” He brings his forehead to rest gently against Takashi’s, thumb wiping away a stray tear that was making its way down his boyfriend’s face. “Especially not yours. So stop blaming yourself, okay? I know you like to put everything on your own shoulders, but I’m not letting you this time, got it? I’m cutting you off.”

 

Takashi snorts inelegantly, pulling away just a bit to rub his eyes. “You sound like a concerned drug dealer.”

 

Adam barks a surprised laugh. “Oh god. You  _ would _ be the person who would get addicted to taking everyone’s burdens. You’re like fucking Atlas.” He sighs heavily as he pulls Takashi back in to hold him close. “Why did I have to fall in love with such a self-sacrificing idiot?”

 

“I dunno.” Takashi nuzzles into the crook of his neck, no doubt beginning to come down from the emotional rollercoaster he just went through. “I’m glad you did, though, ‘cause now I get to be  _ your _ idiot.”

 

Adam’s lips quirk into a bittersweet smile, and he leans his head against the dark-haired one by his cheek. He hopes his boyfriend will get whatever rest he can before they have to deal with what comes next. As he closes his eyes, he silently promises to be there for them — for both the man in his arms and the boy being treated somewhere in the building.

 

_ We’re gonna make it through this. All three of us. _

 

“Yeah,” he finally whispers in response. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! As of right now, this is officially the longest fic I've ever written, haha. I had originally planned for there to be more, but I could feel myself stalling out on this fic. Who knows, maybe eventually I'll come back and add some more.
> 
> Again, this fic was written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card, so if anyone wants to see the card and request a fic of their own, you can check out my card here: http://fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.tumblr.com/post/178394970137/heres-my-updated-bingo-card-ill-also-update
> 
> You can either send me a message there on tumblr or feel free to leave a request in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading <3
> 
> ko-fi.com/jadengrace


End file.
